


Stay

by bellalund



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, background Larry, takes place in chicago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalund/pseuds/bellalund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monique comes home from college to live with her sister and her roommate she's shocked to find her roommate has an Irish accent and can do an impressive Irish jig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where was she? I thought, looking over the heads of people to find my sister. 

 

"Monique! Over here!" I heard a voice yell. Turning around I saw my sister, Vivian, standing with a small smile on her lips. She waved me over, her other hand on her hip. I weaved through the crowd, finally coming to stand in front of my sister, who had two inches on me.

 

"Nice to see you." She said shortly, giving me a small nod. “You can just put your bag in the backseat.” 

“Thanks.” I smiled, opening the door and sliding my black bag into the car. Vivian sat in the drive’s seat, impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel when I clambered into the passengers seat.

“So how was Ireland?” She asked, driving into the almost empty streets. I’d chosen a late night flight, not wanting to deal with traffic or many people straight away. 

“It was good, but it’s nice to be back in the states.” I said, looking out the window at the passing street lights. 

“My roommate is from Ireland.” I nodded, still watching the bright city lights of Chicago. “But he moved here when he was about five.” I nodded again.

“What’s his name?” I asked, not looking up.

“Niall.” She replied.

“He’s not your boyfriend or anything?” I asked, checking to make sure I wasn’t going to be living as a third wheel. 

“No.” Vivian scoffed, the car rolled to a stop at a red light. Instead of buildings there was a lake, boats bopping in the waves. 

“What lake is this?” I asked, glancing to see if Vivian was watching me. 

“Michigan.” Her blue eyes drifted past me, out the window. 

“It’s one of the Great Lakes right?” I asked, watching her out of my eye. She nodded, pressing the gas and turning away from the lake, back towards the city. 

I watched my sister cautiously, taking in every movement. She was wearing sweats and a tight t-shirt, flip-flops with her blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun. Her eyes looked tired, but her skin was healthy and glowing. Her finger and toenails were perfectly manicured with bright blue, a perfect summer color. 

I was dressed in leggings and a loose crew neck, sporting a pair of black vans. I looked nothing like my sister; she was blonde, straight hair, blue eyes, I was brunette, curly hair, green eyes. She always had a warm, tan tone to her skin, and I was pale. She was always light, I was always dark. 

“We’re here.” She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Thanks, for picking me up and everything” I said; trying to be kind, but trying to be relaxed at the same time. I felt like I needed to prove myself to her, show her I’d grown up and cared about more things than school. 

“Yeah sure. Just be quiet, Niall works in the morning and I don’t want to wake him.” Vivian said, fitting her key into the lock and turning. I nodded when she looked back at me, showing I understood. 

Their apartment was actually quite large. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen attached to the living room. Vivian silently showed me everything, pointing wordlessly at the coffee maker and various objects to show me where they were. I nodded, not making a sound. Finally, after creeping past her roommates room, she showed me my room. 

I had a dresser, a large mirror, and a mattress on the floor. Honestly there wasn’t much more I wanted in there, maybe a t.v. or a desk, but it was perfect. The walls were painted a white, and they were bare. Vivian stepped into my room closing the door lightly behind her. 

“I probably won’t see you until tomorrow evening, but feel free to shower when you wake up. There’s a cafe, the one Niall works at, around the corner if you can’t find anything you like here.” She whispered, standing in front of the door, not coming close to me.

“Okay. Thanks, again.” I replied quietly.

“Yeah, see you.” Vivian walked out, closing the door behind her. I heard her footsteps going down the hall, away from my room. I felt wide awake, but judging by the dark circles under my eyes I needed sleep. I set my bag on the dresser, unzipping it and fishing out my phone charger and cotton shorts. 

 

I slipped my leggings off, pulling on the shorts and plugging my phone into the outlet near my bed. Soon enough I felt my eyelids dropping, my mouth widening with a yawn. I set my phone down and fluffed my pillow, drawing the black comforter to my chin. The comforter vaguely smelt of coffee grounds, and something else. Something I couldn’t quite place. Soon sleep found me, my dreams filled with city lights and lakes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, well morning isn’t the right word, it was late afternoon when my eyes fluttered open. I checked my phone, the time read 3:30, I’d slept for over twelve hours. 

“Jesus.” I muttered to myself, stretching my arms above my head and sitting up. With my phone in my hand I went to find the bathroom. 

The apartment looked much nicer during the day, the walls painted different shades of browns, blues, and purples; their furniture looked old, but in a new way. The apartment was quiet, but I could hear bits of singing coming from under Vivian’s roommates door. 

When I found the bathroom I closed the door and turned my music and the water on. The water was hot, but it felt good. I washed myself twice, just to get the grime from the airport and plane off my skin. Finally when I stepped out I deemed it safe to go to the kitchen in my towel to get coffee. 

With one towel wrapped around my body and the other wrapped around my head I headed into the kitchen, finding the coffee maker in the same spot as last night, but this time filled with warm coffee. I found the mugs in a cabinet then poured myself a cup, putting in a splash of milk I found in the fridge. I stood in front of the fridge for a little, looking at the pictures pinned under magnets. Vivian had lots of her and her friends, some of her and a blonde boy, and a few family ones. There were lots of pictures of the blonde boy, who I assumed to be the roommate. 

“Viv, I thought I told you not to hang out without clothes on in the kitchen.” A deep voice, with a thick Irish accent said from behind me. I spun around, clutching my towel to my chest. “Well shit. You’re not Vivian.” The boy said. He was average height, a blonde quiff making him taller. He didn’t have a shirt on and was wearing black sweat pants, making his pale stomach even paler. 

I guess we were both too busy trying to figure out who the other one was to say anything. Finally I spoke up, but not after admiring his lean arms and tones stomach, or the trail of hair leading to the band of his sweatpants. “I’m Monique, Vivian’s sister.” I said, my voice small. 

“Nice to meet you, Monique. I’m Niall, Vivian’s roommate.” I nodded, sucking in the sides of my cheeks. 

“I’m going to get, uh, dressed.” I said, ducking around Niall to go to my room. He didn’t say anything, but he had a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

When I got to my room I noticed I had the same red tint, except a deeper shade of red. I took my hair out from my towel, letting the loose curls fall down my back. I went to my bag next, finding jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled them on quickly, then brushed my hair, made my bed, then opened my bedroom door.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, to find Niall sitting on the couch drinking soda and still shirtless. He smiled and nodded to me over his phone. I made my way to the fridge, pausing to give the photos a once over then opening the door, trying to find something to eat.

 

There was almost nothing in the fridge, some fruits and vegetables, milk, eggs, and various pastries. I picked up an apple, biting through the green skin, I looked up to see Niall watching me. He quickly looked away, his cheeks flushing once again. I quickly looked down at my feet, walking back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I’d been reading when I heard my sisters voice, loud and excited. I could hear her heals clicking in the hallway before she got to my door. 

“Is Monique up?” Vivian asked Niall once she was outside my door.

“Yes I’m up.” I said through the door.

“Oh okay, I’m coming in.” Moments later Vivian opened the door, revealing her in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

“How was work?” I asked, setting my book down on my lap. 

“Fine. Niall and I are going out for dinner, you’re welcome to come.” She said, twirling her straight hair around her pinkie, gazing at her hands. 

“Sure, when are you leaving?” I asked.

“In like five minutes, I just have to change.” I nodded and stood up.

“Can I wear this?” I asked again, looking down at my jeans and t-shirt.

“Sure. I’m not your mom.” Vivian replied, walking out of my room. I pulled on my black vans and grabbed my wallet and phone, walking down the hallway.

“You joining us for dinner?” Niall said with a small smile. 

“Yeah, if thats ok?” I said, toying with the hem of my shirt. 

“Of course, any sister of Vivian’s in a sister of mine.” He said quickly, then furrowed his eyebrows realizing what he’d said. “That’s not what I meant.” He looked up at me, his eyes full of innocence. 

“It’s okay.” I said, giggling. 

“Can we just start over? I’ve messed up quite a lot for only talking to you twice.” Niall asked, a small smile and blush on his face. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” I replied, licking my lips and nodding.

“Ok. Hi I’m Niall.” He stuck out his hand.

“Hi Niall, I’m Monique.” I shook his hand, smiling. He smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“Nice to meet you,” We dropped our hands. “I’m Vivian’s roommate, you must be her sister.” 

“I am.” I couldn’t help but smile, his formalness endearing. 

“You really look nothing alike.” Niall said, studying my face. 

“We get that a lot.” I said. I could feel my cheeks blushing as Niall leaned in slightly, every part of his posture screaming that he was listening to me and giving me his full attention.

“I like your name, by the way, it’s very unique.” Niall smiled again, looking me in the eyes. 

“Thank you, unique Monique, I get that a lot as well.” I giggled, pulling on the hem of my t-shirt. Niall’s eyes lit up as he laughed, his eyes crinkling. “It’s not that funny is it?” I asked, Niall’s laugh becoming contagious. 

“No, I just didn’t think of it.” His smile never faded, his emotions so contagious I found myself smiling back. “I do like your name though, its very pretty. It suits you.” 

“Thank you, your name isn’t to bad I guess.” I looked up at Niall from under my eyelashes, hoping I didn’t offend him. 

“Pretty Irish, huh?” He responded, obviously not offended. 

“Yeah, I guess.” I nodded, thinking of the names of all my classmates in Ireland. No one had been named Niall, but really there weren’t many people with traditional Irish names, mostly American ones. 

“Monique, that’s French.” Niall said, his head slightly cocked to the side, his eyes still examining my face. I nodded, meeting his blue eyes then quickly looking to the floor. 

“Are you two ready to go?” Vivian asked, walking into the living room.

“I was born ready!” Niall said, turning away from me with one last smile. He threw his arm around Vivian, pulling her into his side. 

“Niall don’t touch me.” She muttered, pushing his arm away. “You ready Monique?” 

“Yeah.” I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Niall led the way to the door, opening it them bowing.

“Ladies first.” He said, motioning for us to go. Vivian rolled her eyes, snorting.

“Is he always like this?” I muttered, falling in step next to my sister. 

“Sometimes, but not as polite.” I nodded slowly, mulling over the thought. 

“You lovely ladies talking about me?” Niall said, running to catch up with us after locking the apartment door. 

“You wish.” Vivian shot back.

“Well my lovely ladies statement doesn’t even apply to you.” Niall said, catching up to us and walking next to me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot when Niall looked at me. Vivian rolled her eyes once again as we reached the front door to the building. 

“Where are we going to eat?” Niall asked, stepping in front of us to open the door. 

“I figured the Irish pub down the block.” Vivian said, walking through the door,

“Fine with me. Monique? You aren't sick of Irish food are ya?” Niall asked me as I followed Vivian through the door. 

“Never have been, never will be.” I replied, smiling.

“That’a girl!” Niall said, gently putting his arm around my shoulders. “Vivian! It’s decided, I like your sister more than you!” He announced to Vivian who was a couple steps ahead of us. 

“That’s a first.” She responded, scoffing and not turning around. Niall furrowed his eyebrows and looked over to me, pulling me a little closer to his side. “I could make a complete list on why I like you more.” He said, gently rubbing my shoulder then dropping his hand.

“I’d like to see that.” I said, smiling and looking at the ground. I could feel the place where Niall’s arm had been, now replaced my the humid summer air. 

“We’re here!” Niall said, bringing me back out of my thoughts. The pub was dimly lit, but friendly. There were a couple people at the bar and a couple waitresses standing by the bar, talking to the bartender. A brunette turned around when we walked in, smiling.

“You can sit wherever!” She said loudly from where she stood, motioning to the various empty tables scattered around the room. Niall led the way to a table near the bar; then pulled out my chair for me, shooting Vivian a dirty looked she obviously brushed off. 

“Grow up Niall.” She said, passing out menus.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” He responded, picking up his menu and mulling over the choices. 

“What do you usually get?” I asked to no one in particular as I picked up my own menu. 

“I usually get a beer and a burger.” Niall said, smiling over the top of his menu.

“I usually get water and a salad.” Vivian said, not looking up. I looked to Niall who rolled his eyes. 

“Health freak, that one is.” He muttered to me, using his menu to shield us. 

“I heard that.” Vivian said. I giggled, looking at Niall who rolled his eyes once again. 

“You were meant to.” Niall shot back, looking to Vivian over his menu. 

“I thought I told you to grow up, do you not listen?” 

“I try not to.” Niall muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be a dick.” Was all Vivian had to say. The waitress who had told us to sit where we like showed up holding a pen and notepad at just the right time. 

“Do you guys know what you’d like to order?” She asked in a peppy voice, a wide smile spread across her face. 

“Monique?” Niall asked, I nodded in response, closing my menu. I motioned for Niall to go as I set my menu down. 

“I’ll have a burger, medium, with cheese and a dogfish head IPA.” Niall smiled up to the waitress, handing her his menu. 

“Okay.” She said, tucking the menu under her arm and scribbling his order on her notepad. “And for you?” She asked, turning to me. 

“Same thing, please.” I said with a kind smile. Niall gently kicked my food under the table, then rested it on top of mine. I glanced over to him, raising my eyebrows. 

“Burger the same and everything?” She asked me, smiling.

“Yes please.” I nodded, bumping Niall’s foot.

“Okay and for you miss?” The waitress asked, turning to Vivian. Niall looked up, smirking and pushing on my feet. I pulled my feet from under his, setting them on top and pushing down. Niall raised his eyebrows in challenge, his smirk revealing a small dimple. I smiled and blushed looking down at the wooden table. Niall nudged my feet, making me look up. He furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. I shrugged in response, looking back to the table. 

“Okay! That’ll be right out!” The waitress said, clicking her pen. We all muttered our ‘thank you’s’ as she walked back to the bar. 

“Is that Harry at the bar?” Vivian asked Niall, trying to look over our heads to see the bartender. 

“I think so!” Niall said, craning his neck to get a look over the waitresses. “Common Monique, you have to meet Harry.” Niall pressed his feet against mine, making me look up to his smiling face once again. 

“Uhh sure?” I said, glancing to Vivian who’d been distracted by something under her nails. 

Niall grabbed my hand and hauled me to the bar, weaving through the chairs and tables.

“Harold!” He said over the chatter of the girls. A guy around my age turned around, a smirk on his lips.

“Is that an Irish man I hear?” The guy said back, walking over to us.

“Yes it is! But I brought an Irish girl as well!” Niall pulled out a chair for me, dropping my hand and motioning for me to sit. I stepped onto the stool and sat, Niall took the seat next to me as the guy can up to us. The bartender had brown curly hair, not far from his shoulders and was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. 

“Your cousin or something?” The guy said. 

“Oh god no, my family isn’t this pretty.” Niall looked at me from the corner of his eye, I blushed and looked at my hands in my lap. “You know my roommate? Vivian?” Niall asked, looking back to the curly haired bartender. 

“Yeah.” He replied, nodding.

“Believe it or not, this is her sister.” Niall made a show out of it, pausing dramatically then throwing his hands in the air. 

“Does she have a name Ni?” The bartender asked, folding his hands together, pretending to be serious. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty unique.” Niall said, leaning towards the bartender. These two obviously had known each other forever, it was almost as if I wasn’t there. “Can’t quite remember it.” Niall smirked and glanced at me. 

“Ni, if you think she’s pretty you should know her name.” The bartender whispered, looking at me when Niall blushed. 

“Yeah, shut up.” Niall leaned away from the bar and glanced at me, his cheeks still pink. “Monique, this is Harry. Harry this is Monique.” Niall motioned to Harry then to me. 

“Hi.” I said, waving. 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry said, nodding. 

“Same to you.” I replied.

“So you’re Irish?” Harry asked, leaning against the bar with his head in his hand.

“No,” I said, glancing at Niall.

“Well you should be.” Niall said, crossing his arms across his chest, making Harry snort.

“I went there for college, all four years.” I finished, licking my lips.

“That’s cool.” Harry leaned towards me, “But what are you doing hanging out with a college drop out who mooches off your sister?” He whispered, looking from me to Niall. 

“I’m not sure.” I whispered back, giggling.

“Hey! I’m right here, I can hear you.” Niall said, huffing. 

“You were meant to.” Harry said, leaning back. I remembered Niall saying that to Vivian, but I couldn’t tell who picked it up from who. Niall rolled his eyes in response. “Drinks? Anything I can get you guys?” Harry asked us.

“We ordered beers.” Niall said. 

“Those IPAs were for you two? I’ll have those coming right up!” Harry busied himself behind the counter, getting glasses and filling them up with thick, dark beer. “Here ya go!” He said, sliding the beers down the bar.

“Thanks!” I replied, grabbing the beer.

“Thanks Haz.” Niall said, taking a swig. 

“Your guys’ food is ready,.” Our waitress said, resting her hand gently on Niall’s shoulder. 

“Uh, thanks.” Niall said, looking at her hand then rolling his shoulders back, causing her hand to fall limply off. She nodded and walked away to the group of waitresses Harry was now talking to. “Shall we?” Niall asked, turning to me. 

“Yes, we shall.” I replied, giggling. He smiled and held out his arm, which I wove mine through. 

When we made it to the table Vivian arched an eyebrow at us, making me drop Niall’s arm. He gave me a confused glance, then looked up to Vivian’s skeptical gaze. 

“Just ignore her.” He whispered quickly before pulling out my chair for me. I shrugged, sitting down. I picked up my burger, taking a bite then looking around the small bar. 

There were still a couple old men at the bar, then there was the flock of waitresses surrounding Harry. Harry was gesturing wildly, obviously telling a very animated story. Everyone around him was intrigued, leaning on the bar with their heads in their hands, eyes trained on Harry. 

“You got a thing for Harry, Monique?” Vivian asked, smirking over her fork. 

“No, no. Just people watching.” I replied quickly. Niall smiled looking up at me.

“What? Not your type?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Um no, not particularly.” I said, frowning. 

“Good. You’re not his either.” Niall said, taking a bite of his burger.

“Excuse me?” I straightened in my seat, frowning even deeper. 

“He’s gay.” Niall replied, scoffing around a bite of burger. 

“Sadly.” Vivian sighed. 

“Poor Viv found out the hard way. Crushed on his for months to find him snogging a boy at some party.” Niall laughed.

“It’s not funny.” Vivian said under her breath, filling her mouth with salad. 

“Speaking of parties, Viv, we should have one.” Niall said, bumping her elbow.

“Why?” She asked, frowning. 

“To welcome Monique!” This got my attention. I shot a glance towards Niall, then to my sister. 

“Monique doesn't do parties.” Vivian said shortly. 

“Uh not true.” I interjected. When I was in high school I stayed home, a lot, and Vivian always went out. I’d never wanted to go out, there were always people I didn't know and they were always in unfamiliar places. I told Vivian this, but she just made fun of me, calling me a wimp and a nerd. “I went to loads of parties in Ireland.” I lied. 

 

“Really?” Vivian said, raising her eyebrows. I nodded, taking mother bite of my burger. “Well then, party on.” She shrugged.


End file.
